


Bad Week

by starsinger



Series: Family Ties [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Jim is having a bad week. He and Bones have moved into off-campus housing, and have been enjoying themselves. It's the weekend, so, what the heck? Family Legacies Universe, don't own them.





	Bad Week

 

It was a long day at Starfleet hospital, hell, it was a long WEEK. He'd heard that it had been a long one all over the campus. He let himself into the apartment, and wondered if Jim was home. He pulled off his shoes, piled his books on a table, and heads to the bedroom to change clothes. Jim was in bed, asleep, and appeared to be dressed normally for bed, wearing nothing. Bones shrugged, he didn't have duty at the hospital this weekend, so, why would he need clothes anyway? He pulled off his clothes and joined Jim in bed.

Jim opened his eyes as he felt the mattress move and he looked at Bones, "Hi."

"Hi," Bones returned as he snuggled down next to him. "Bad day?"

Jim snuggled down next to him as he lay down. Bones put his arm around Jim's shoulders as he wedged his head in the crook of Bones' shoulder. Bones pulled the covers around them, snuggling with Jim happened to be his favorite activity with him, okay, second favorite activity. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"We had an entitled parent at the flight simulator today?" Jim said with a sigh.

Bones sighed, thinking about those crazy reddit posts about entitled parents he and Jim would look at and laugh at. "Is it Reddit worthy?"

"We had a group of high schoolers from one of the local schools stop by. As usual, there was also a couple of parents with the teacher. They were touring the Academy. We let the kids try the ship simulator. It's not biggie, not like they're actually were flying a ship. Although it's funny because a few of them managed to fly into the sun on the way out of the solar system! Yep, turned left when they should've turned right!" Bones chuckled, he'd actually been one of these groups before. He'd gotten as far as Saturn before he'd plunged into the planet.

"Anyway, one of the kids managed to get to Centauri Prime! The simulator stopped there, but, she was given a certificate for having completed the 'mission'. One of the mothers, her son made that left hand turn, became outraged that this girl would dare fair better than her darling boy. She demanded that he be given 'one more chance', and that the girl was cheating," Jim continued.

"How?" Bones asked laughing.

"She claimed that the girl had watched her son in the simulator before her turn, learned from his mistakes, and then hacked the simulator to let her fly to Centauri Prime," Jim told him. "Trouble was, the girl in question's turn came before her son, and nobody hacked the simulator. Turns out she's an 'Armchair Navigator'. She's been obsessed with it, practicing it from home, and she's really good at math."

"When's she entering the Academy?" Bones asked.

"She's 14, it'll be a few years," Jim chuckled. "Everyone received a certificate for their flights, all of them said that they had 'completed the mission'. Kid could boast that he made it to Vulcan if he wanted. Anyway, the Entitled Mother got so insistent that the girl had cheated, that she had to be removed from the hangar. Son was oblivious, until his Mom left. He didn't care and thought it was so cool that he was able to 'pilot a starship'!"

Bones chuckled, "Well, there was a shuttle accident over at the spaceport and I spent all day in triage." Bones said, Jim was lightly playing with his chest hair.

"I'd heard something like that," Jim said lifting his head and Bones kissed him. Just a light peck on the lips. Jim laid his head on Bones' chest relaxing.

"You want something?" Bones asked as Jim's hand wandered under the covers. Jim smiled as he kissed Bones again, deep and demanding. Bones rolled onto his side and pulled Jim onto his side facing away from him. They didn't need much anymore, Bones was hard and needy. His future mate's body responding as it should. Bones wrapped an arm around Jim's hips and his hand contacted Jim's cock. Jim groaned at the contact and closed his eyes. Bones' teeth scraped Jim's neck as he nibbled. Jim wasn't his yet, but he left his mark on him once a week. It was something his family did so no others would intrude until the were formally mated. Jim's back arched out as he squirted into Bones' hand.

Bones' hand reached back for Jim's ass as his cock started leaking lube. Jim moaned as Bones' member pushed into him, his body automatically adjusting as it had done so for months now. In fact it seemed to be anticipating what happened next as the cock pushed up next to his prostate. Bones stopped moving and kissed Jim's neck again as his cock vibrated a little. Bones pulled out and pushed back in a couple of times before it finally started up. Jim's back arched again, even more. Almost as if he was trying to get away if Bones hadn't had a firm grip on Jim's ass.

Jim's body clenched around his organ. Deep inside it vibrated relaxing Jim more and more. Bones dreamed every day what it would be like when they were mated. The vibrating intensified as Jim's pants and moans became shrieks. That's when it finally happened, a large swelling ballooned just inside Jim's cavity making it impossible for Bones to remove it. The final proof that Jim was the one. Jim stopped moving feeling uncomfortable. "Is that it?" Jim finally asked.

Bones groaned, it was a good thing he wasn't on-call this weekend. This would be awkward otherwise. "I hope you didn't have plans this weekend," Bones quipped. The knot probably would last only a few hours, but neither would be moving around quickly for a few days. Jim doubled over, clenching the pillows underneath him. "Are you in pain?" Bones asked, realizing that the vibrations had sped up.

"No," Jim responded between gasps. "It's just really intense. So, that's it? That confirms we're meant to be?" Jim asked as Bones pulled Jim closer to him and rolled them over onto their stomachs. He was able to push the knot in a bit to help relieve the pressure. "UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH," was Jim's response as words were now beyond him. Bones came shooting inside him. The vibrating came to a slow end but the knot remained. Bones carefully rolled them back onto their sides. The knot wasn't going away. Bones sighed as he snagged the covers that had gotten away from them and hauled them back over them. "So, this gonna last a while?" Jim asked sleepily. He didn't sound at all bothered by the idea.

"Could last a few days," Bones responded already falling asleep.

Jim wriggled his ass a little, Bones' cock responded with tiny vibrations. "Night."


End file.
